


4 Times

by msobsessivecompulsive



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, all the emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msobsessivecompulsive/pseuds/msobsessivecompulsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Times Bill Adama told Laura Roslin that he missed her. And 1 time she said she missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times

I.

It’d been 91 days since Founder’s Day. 90 days since she’d last seen Bill. She’d constructed a crude calendar that she kept in her tent and counted the days.  What she was counting to she didn’t know.  Until he came back? Until she could see him again?  Until this pathetic excuse for settlement was over? Until Baltar’s administration was over?

She glanced out the window of the tent used for school and crossed her arms subconsciously around herself. She felt cold.  Always so cold. She hadn’t felt warm since…

_"This planet is too damn cold," she complained.  Bill chuckled beside her and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist._

_"Mmmm" she closed her eyes and smiled, gripping tighter to him.  "Now I will never want to leave this bed, Admiral."_

_"That’s alright with me," he growled softly, gently kissing the back of her neck.  She giggled and wiggled around to stare him in the face.  "You are a bad influence!" She pushed against his bare chest playfully._

_He merely gave her that boyish grin and winked before burying his face in her neck.  ”Bill!”  She started laughing again as his legs intertwined hopelessly with hers.  She never wanted to let him go._

"Ms. Roslin?  Ms. Roslin?"  Laura snapped out of her memories and looked down at a little boy, Devan, one of her students.  "There’s a man outside that wants to see you.  He’s in a uniform."

"Thank you, Devan," she ruffled his hair affectionately.  It was Wednesday. Anders always came by on Wednesdays to inform her about the insurgency.  She walked slowly towards the end of the tent, opening the flap and closing it behind her with care.

"You look good, Roslin."

Laura jumped at the familiar gravel voice and turned to see Bill Adama staring at her.  No, more like grinning.  His eyes were glistening slightly. 

"Bill." She choked out.  Frozen in place, she gaped at her Admiral unwilling to believe it was actually him standing in front of her.

He took a step forward and placed his hands tentatively on her arms.  ”How are you?”  He asked, with a voice so full of gentle sweetness that Laura wanted to melt into his arms.

"I’m…I’m doing well" she managed.  She reached up and put her hand on his face, running her knuckles up and down his cheek.  She searched for words and found none.

"Missed you," he smiled. His words seemed to spill from his soul. _I love you._

"Me too." She returned the smile. She already felt warm again.

II.

The Galactica had nearly fallen out of the sky.  Laura remembered her heart jumping into her throat right before the ship itself jumped away. The death toll had risen as the crew risked their lives to get them all home again.  3 different people had attempted to give her the death count. The first two she had merely waved away, the third man she’d grabbed the list and shook it in his face as she yelled. She felt terrible.  All hell breaks loose and she’s the President again.  She wanted to weep and break into song at the same time.

Colonial One docked inside the Galactica and she got out of the plane with the others.  They rushed towards the landing base and fell into the arms of their loved ones.  Laura moved slowly, scanning the crowd for any sign of Bill.  Nothing.  She glanced around again, panic rising in her throat.  Surely he wouldn’t have done anything stupid…she kept looking around, her movements growing more frantic. Still nothing.

She turned away quickly and rushed back inside the Colonial One, pacing and running her hands through her hair.  The ship was completely deserted, but she could hear the cheering outside and it only served to increase her panic.

Sitting down, she put her head in her hands, trying to take a few deep breaths. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.  She had never even stopped to consider…but if he was…if he was…certainly they would not be celebrating…

She heard movement and picked her head up to see Bill making his way towards her.  Relief must have been apparent in her features because he kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.  She gripped onto them tightly, biting her lip to keep back the tears.  She took a couple of shaky breaths again.

Bill searched her face.  ”Missed you,” he croaked out.

She leaned down and rested her forehead on his. "I was so…worried," she said.  It came out as a half sob half chuckle. She closed her eyes as he placed soft kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips.

She sighed into him and breathed in his scent.  It calmed her. She felt at home for the first time in over a year.

III.

When they told her, she couldn’t believe it.

He’d been just sitting in space?  As an open target?  For nearly 23 hours?  Waiting for them to jump back?  She was simultaenously enraged and giddy.

But as the door to the raptor opened, she could feel nothing but love.  Love. Love for this man, for what he’d done for her.  He stepped out of the raptor with determination and faced her, his face revealing everything.  Of course, it always did.

 _I love you._ She opened her mouth to say it.  It didn’t come out.  She was afraid that she would burst into tears on the spot.

"Missed you," he jumped in, smiling ever so slightly.

She felt numb with feeling.  She didn’t know what she was feeling except….love.  “Me too,” she responded.

He put his hands on her arms, asking for permission.  She granted it to him and suddenly she was in his arms again.  It’s where she belonged. His arms.

"I love you," she blurted out.  And suddenly she felt nothing but pure, unadulterated relief. Some of the tension in his body dissipated and he took a step back.  "About time."  He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  Like always.  Like she was the prized possession of the universe.  The tears came freely now and she wrapped her hands around his neck, clinging to him.  Like he was the last source of oxygen on Earth.  Her last source of life.

"My Laura," he breathed out, his own voice full with emotion.  She kissed his neck and pulled back to wipe at the tears on his face.

"That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done," she replied, laughing a little bit.  "I’m not worth the life of the Admiral of the Fleet." She sniffed.

"You’re my everything," he responded, grasping her hands in his own and bringing them to his heart.

"And you’re my home," she whispered, meaning every word.

IV.

When she turned around and saw him standing there, it was like someone opened a dam to her heart.  She was flooded with the past 12 hours again and she couldn’t hold it in any longer.  Suddenly she was weeping openly in front of armed marines and Bill Adama and she didn’t care.  Because he was ALIVE.

He walked up to her and waited.  She pushed at his chest lightly and then caressed his hair.  If he’d died then she….

She patted him on the shoulder before collapsing into him, gripping onto him.  He led her carefully down the hallway, the marines trailing them.

"Missed you," he said gently, briefly holding her closer to him before continuing to lead her down the hallway.  He said nothing else.  He didn’t need to.  No one stopped to bother them.  It’s like they all knew as well.  This was the Admiral and his President.  Laura and her Bill.  The sun and the moon.  Forever in orbit, destined to fail without the other.

He placed her gingerly in his rack, pulling the covers over her as she started to fall asleep.  He stood up to go but she gripped tighter to his hand.  She shook her head quickly, tears starting to fall again.

"I have to go, Laura" he whispered.  "I have to go back to the CIC.  You stay here and rest."  She bit back a sob as he placed a kiss to her forehead and stood up to leave.  Didn’t he understand that she couldn’t let him out of her sight ever again?!

She cried herself to sleep.

V.

Bill opened his eyes and looked around him.  The pain.  It was gone.

He sat up gingerly and looked around the cabin.  Putting his feet down on the floor, he got up and walked over to the window, looking out.  The sun was rising over the mountain.  Bill felt light as a feather.  He bent over and touched his toes, he stretched out his back and smiled.  He felt young again.

He walked over to the front door and opened it, closing it behind him.  That’s when he noticed her, sitting there on the bottom step.  She was wearing that beautiful bright red dress and her auburn curls were stirring slightly in the breeze.  He sat down gingerly next to her.

She turned to him.  Her eyes were bright green and full.  So much life…

"Missed you," she whispered.  She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.  He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers.  "Me too," he said.

"I’ve been with you.  Waiting for you," her voice was like a song to his ears.

"I know.  I could feel you."  He took her chin gently in his and leaned in, placing a gentle chaste kiss on her lips.

There was a pause as they sat there.  “I built it for you,” he cut in, suddenly.  “I built it for us.”

"I know," she looked behind her, a bit of regret in her voice.  "But now it’s time to go."

She stood up and offered him her hand.  He took it.

And two became one.  Forever.


End file.
